Fallen angel
by DarkPheonix 666
Summary: A young girl is sent to Arkham for being the curse of her family bloodline. Will she fit in or will she simply perish alone in the Asylum for eternity? (Batman Adventures) 2 facexIvy, HarleyxJoker, Harley and Ivy, Joker and 2 Face, SelinaxBatman, Aya/Selina/Ivy and Harley (friends)
1. Chapter 1

Harley was sitting on her bed reading a Comic magazine while she chewed her gum. She was bored shitless but the pictured made her laugh. She peered into Ivy's cell to see what she was up to.

Ivy was tenderly trimming her plants and talking to them fondly with a gentle gaze. She kissed the head of a potted rose her eyes twinkling happily. It was amazing how much she loved her plants and if she wasn't a criminal she would win an award for best garden.

Suddenly 2 guards passed Harley's cell with a young girl in their clutches. She was very pretty and was still a teenager making her wonder what on earth a girl like her was doing in a place like Arkham.

"You'll stay here until you die! Such a shameful bitch lying about all the things you've done and the blood is stained into your body" The guard said as he locked her door. She was put in the cell next door to Ivy.

Harley raised an eyebrow suspicious by his attitude. Sure they said gruff shit when the prisoner's were hardcore making her wonder what secrets this girl held.

She had long orange hair that reached her waist with 2 bangs that reached her chin; Her eyes were blue like the sky. She had a pained yet angry expression on her face and from the looks of it trying not to cry. She was wearing a white blouse and a pair of yellowish-green khaki shorts with bare feet.

"Hey there welcome to Arkham my names Harley Quinn but you can call me Harley everyone does" she said smiling happily.

The girl ignored her staring at the floor. Her body was trembling as she clung to herself making Harley think she was either cold or frightened.

"Aw c'mon I don't bite honest" Harley moaned sadly. She enjoyed her conversations with Ivy but that was occasionally as she tended to spend more time with her plants or as she called them "Babies".

"Harley I don't think she's in the talking mood right now" Ivy said firmly.

There was a gentle sob heard from the cell next to Ivy and Harley looked to see the girl crying silently. It was more than just a gentle cry they were pouring down her face like a waterfall.

"She's so unhappy" Harley said feeling sympathetic.

"You mean you didn't hear about her" Selina said from her cell.

"No tell us what do you know?" Ivy said folding her arms and raising an eyebrow.

"That girl was sent here by her _family_" Selina explained.

Harley and Ivy's eyes widened in shock. It was not uncommon for a family to send members who were insane here but this girl was a TEENAGER and appeared to be a normal harmless girl.

"What else do you know?" Ivy said interested now.

"What you got?" Selina said smirking.

Ivy groaned and tossed over an envelope with an annoyed look.

Selina opened the envelope and smiled "These will do fine" she said and tucked them into her shirt.

"You seriously must be crazy if you like Batman" Ivy said crossly.

"He's cute when you look past his grumpy and stubborn side" Selina giggled.

"We were on about miss gloomy over there" Harley said crossly.

"Oh yes I apologize..." Selina said and cleared her throat "She's supposed to be called _the curse _of her family bloodline and to prevent her from being killed she was locked up here to keep the rest of her family safe from harm" she explained.

Ivy was shocked "But what could be _wrong _with her to have to lock her away like this?" Ivy asked.

"Why?" The girl said bitterly "Because of my ancestors that's _why_" she hissed.

"What happened to your ancestor?" Ivy said curiously.

The girl peered up at Harley "Have you ever heard of the legend of the fisherman who stole the maiden's robes?" she said icily.

"I've heard of it..." Selina said firmly.

"What happened?" Ivy asked curiously.

"A fisherman was out in the wilderness seeking food when he came across a tree covered in silk robes hanging from the branches nearby where some maiden's were hanging..." Selina exclaimed.

"Then what happened?" Harley asked curiously. This story was FAR more interesting than her dumb comic.

"The man stole the robes belonging to one of the maidens..."Selina explained.

"HE WHAT!" Ivy snapped angrily.

"That jerk never steal a ladies things it's wrong!" Harley agreed.

"Later she went seeking him out suspicious of his actions and asked if he took her robe" Selina explained.

"And then what happened?" Harley asked her blue eyes huge.

"He told her he didn't have them and because she was unable to return to the heaven's without them she sadly became his wife" Selina explained.

"That asshole!" Ivy hissed. Men never changed always ruining women's live with their heartless nature it sickened her.

"But years later the maiden heard her children singing a rhyme about the location of the robes and she returned to heaven at last..." Selina explained.

"So what has that story got to do with her" Ivy asked curiously.

"I...I am a _descendant _of that angel" The girl said darkly.

"WHAT!" all three women said simultaneously with shock.

The girl nodded "Apparently my ancestor was scorned by this man and never received her robes and died a tragic death but not before suffering greatly and now she inhabits my body in spirit thus I received her powers through bloodline" the girl explained.

"That's awful" Harley said feeling sympathetic.

"You got a name?" Ivy said gently from her cell.

"Mikage...Aya Mikage" The girl said gently.

"My name is Selina Kyle but you can call me Catwoman" Selina said kindly smiling at her.

"My name is Pamela Isley and ex-botanist but I prefer the name Poison Ivy now" Ivy said from her cell.

"And I'm Harley Quinn an ex-doctor here at Arkham and now Hench girl and lover to my beloved Mistah-J" she said fondly.

"Whose Mr. J?" Aya asked curiously raising an eyebrow.

"She means The Joker" Selina sighed heavily.

"The clown seduced Harley when she was his doctor and she broke him outta Arkham now she's his lover despite the fact he doesn't appreciate her, abuses her and merely uses her for sex" Ivy said bitterly.

"He may be a little rough but my Puddin LOVES me" Harley said fondly kissing a picture of him in her cell.

Aya sighed heavily these women seemed to be nice but she had lost interest in Harley's conversation of Joker fast.


	2. C2: Lies or truth?

It was break and everyone was in the wreck room chilling out. It was reasonably quiet but it was also kinda noisy.

Harley was reading a comic book quietly with a large smile. Every so often she would burst into uncontrollable laughter.

Ivy and Selina were playing cards and talking about their relationships with and views on men. It was amusing to listen to now and again but often got boring.

Joker whom Aya had finally met was playing cards with 2 face. She had come to the conclusion he was crazy and unpredictable which was ok-ish.

Aya was watching TV as there was nothing else to do. She was watching cartoons to amuse herself but she longed to be outside.

"Hey girly your rather quiet" 2 face said curiously with a stern look.

"Mind you own business ugly" Aya snapped crossly. She didn't hate him in general she just disliked how effing nosey he was.

"That's you told Harv" Joker chuckled wickedly.

"What's up Aya you seem really pissed" Ivy said kindly from her table.

"I wanna go outside I'm sick of being in here all the time" Aya grumbled crossly.

"I think we get outside break in an hour" Harley said trying to be helpful.

"Geez that's too long!" Aya grumbled leaning backwards onto the sofa.

Suddenly Dr. Leland and 2 nurses came in with a firm look. This made the atmosphere become tense and everyone was quiet.

"Aya Mikage you have a visitor" Dr. Leland said sternly.

"Yay!" Aya cried happily and leapt to her feet.

As she approached the nurses she was handcuffed which annoyed her a great deal.

"What gives?" Aya snapped crossly.

"Safety measures" Dr. Leland said firmly. She then led the nurses and Aya away.

"I wonder who it could be?" Harley said suspiciously.

"Dunno maybe a friend or family member" Ivy suggested thoughtfully.

**_In room_**

Aya was sat at a desk still handcuffed and alone. She was getting bored again but also annoyed as it was 1 way glass.

"Geez I'm bored" Aya grumbled crossly.

Suddenly a tall figure wearing a bat costume entered the room. She had never met him before but his aura scared her.

He sat down opposite her "You must be Aya Mikage correct?" he said sternly.

"Who wants to know?" she said defensively.

"My name is Batman and I want to help you" he explained firmly.

Aya raised her eyebrows "How can YOU help me?" she said suspiciously.

"I can offer protection, grant you permission to live with the Aogiri's again and clear your record" Batman said firmly.

Aya's eyes widened "You can do that?!" she cried in amazement.

Batman nodded "Yes but there is a catch" he explained.

Aya sighed crossly "There always is" she muttered.

"Amanda Waller has found out about you. She wants you to join a team to help fight criminals and dangerous enemies. In return she'll clear your record and grant you freedom" Batman explained.

Aya was unsure of what to say. She did want out of Arkham for good but didn't know whether she could trust him and she hated hurting others.

"Either that or stay here forever until your sent to military labs and experimented on" He explained.

"I'll do it!" Aya cried desperately. Being a weapon was a better deal than being a test subject in a lab.

"Good I'll let Waller know" Batman said and got up.

"Just know this Batman. You fuck with me and I WILL kill you. I don't let traitors live" Aya warned him darkly.

Batman smirked impressed by her feistiness. In a way she was almost like Selina but more dangerous and easily able to fool others.

"Got it" Batman said firmly and then left.

_"Be careful Aya. He may be planning something" _Ceres voice said from inside her.

"I know but I have to try. It's better than being locked away like an animal for the rest of my life" Aya said firmly.

_"I understand that Aya. Just be on your guard" _Ceres warned her.

"I will Ceres don't you worry" Aya said smirking.

**_Later_**

Aya entered the break room quietly. She was still thinking about Batman's offer and being free but could she trust him.

"Hey your back!" Harley said happily.

"Yeah" Aya said wearily.

"You ok you seem worried" Harley asked worriedly.

_"You can't trust them. They may turn against you" _Ceres warned.

Aya smiled "I'm ok I'm just tired. Batman went on for ages with his speech" she lied.

"Yeah he's a real jerk not like my Puddin. Aint that right Mistah-J" Harley called.

"That's for sure Pooh" Joker called from his card game.

"You wanna read comics with me?" Harley asked hopefully.

"Nah I'll just watch cartoons" Aya said kindly. She was grateful for Harley's offer but she needed time to think.

Harley pouted "Ok but promise you'll spend time with me soon. You seem really nice and fun" she said sadly pouting.

Aya felt kinda guilty "Ok Harley I'll think about it" she agreed.

"Yay!" Harley cried happily and hugged her. She then escaped to the couch to read more.

Aya smiled to herself "She seems...Ok" she thought quietly.

It was true she had to be cautious of the other inmates but despite her reputation Harley seemed the easiest company. She would probably make on ok friend as long as she didn't harp on about Joker too much.

"Well here I go" Aya sighed heavily and walked towards the couch. She could play sly but making friends was ok...as long as she was careful.


End file.
